1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising machine and, more particularly, to a waist twister to provide an exercising effect to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional waist twister comprises a base disk and a rotation disk rotatably mounted on the top of the base disk. Thus, a user can stand on the rotation disk to exert a rotating force on the rotation disk to rotate the rotation disk relative to the base disk rightward and leftward so that the user's body can be swung and twisted so as to exercise the user's body. However, the user can only drive the rotation disk to rotate relative to the base disk, so that the exercising action is tedious and boring, thereby limiting the exercising effect of the waist twister. In addition, the waist twister cannot provide a heat radiating effect to the user, thereby easily causing an uncomfortable sensation to the user.